


Team Camren Forever

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [71]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Request from @tree_brancher on Wattpad: can you do a sequel to this one shot [Team Camren]?
Relationships: Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui
Series: Camren One-shots [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/768615
Kudos: 28





	Team Camren Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This actually turned out better than I expected no lie.

“You two don’t always have to look so damn in love you know.” Dinah groaned when she and Normani joined Lauren and Camila in their usual booth at the diner.

“But then how would we annoy you?” Camila asked sweetly, placing a final kiss on Lauren’s lips before sliding off her lap.

“At least you guys weren’t here the whole time.” Ally muttered from her place, hiding behind a physics textbook.

“Hey you were studying.” Lauren said, eating her fries with a grin.

“I still have ears.” Ally hissed. Lauren shrugged with a smirk and curled her arm around Camila’s shoulders.

There was an air of nostalgia as the five of them ate and chatted.

“I think we should get Ally with someone.” Dinah declared.

“We have like two months left of senior year.” Ally pointed out with an eye roll.

“So? You need to get some.” Dinah laughed, stealing Normani’s milkshake with a grin.

“Who says I haven’t?” Ally shot back, regret instantly crossing her face. She suddenly had three pairs of eyes staring her down. Camila just pinched the bridge of her nose.

“What?” Normani squealed, “Details!”

“Heck no.” Ally scoffed.

“Leave her alone guys.” Camila said with a laugh. Lauren looked at her girlfriend and gasped.

“You knew!”

“Who’s the lucky…” Dinah trailed off as she squinted at Ally, “person?”

“None of your business.” Ally muttered.

“Ally just tell them.” Camila sighed, leaning into Lauren’s arm, her hand coming up to play with Lauren’s jacket collar.

“Fine. You guys know Lucy obviously-” Ally started before Lauren choked on a fry.

“You’re dating the head of the cheerleaders?”

“Kinda.” Ally mumbled.

“Woah…” Normani grinned, “you got game.”

\----

Lauren could feel the collective groan that the locker room let out when someone heard the word dodgeball.

“I dunno why you guys are surprised.” Lauren laughed, pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it into her locker.

“We’re seniors! I’d kinda hoped Coach would let us piss around until we graduate.” Dinah grumbled. Lauren pulled the grey t-shirt over her shoulders and rolled her eyes.

“You would, lazy ass.”

“Watch it.” Dinah growled, tying her laces with a newfound aggression.

“Just tryna pump you up for dodgeball.” Lauren teased as Normani appeared at Dinah’s side.

“This girl doesn’t need any encouragement.” Normani laughed.

The three of them wandered out into the gym and waited around for the Coach. A familiar laughter drew their attention to Camila, Ally and Lucy, all walking into the gym.

Lauren grinned as Camila made her way over and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“I hate dodgeball.” Camila whined before Ally dragged her back to her side and they prepared themselves for gym class.

Lauren rolled her eyes as Coach called them all over and as usual let her and Austin pick teams.

She couldn’t even open her mouth before Dinah was calling out.

“If you pick your girlfriend first I’ll kick your ass!”

“Camz, with me.” Lauren said with a smirk in Dinah’s direction.

\----

“You know what I wanna know?” Normani said through a deep breath.

“What?” Camila asked as they all walked back to the locker room.

“How are you still so bad at sports?”

\----

Lauren always felt nervous before a game. She’d been captain since her sophomore year and yet it always filled her with nerves before they ran out to the field. But she was captain, and the captain showed no fear.

They ran out onto the pitch, waving to the stands before meeting the Coach at the sidelines. Lauren gripped her helmet tight as she looked up into the stands.

Camila was cheering along with the rest of the school, Lauren’s varsity jacket hanging loosely off her frame, eyes bright and full of pride. Lauren waved up at her and blushed when Camila blew her a kiss.

“God you two are nauseating.” Dinah grumbled, shoving Lauren’s shoulders with her own as they huddled with the coach.

“Alright people, final game of the season. For some of you this game will be your last here, including our Captain so I’ll hand over to her.” Coach said with a nod in Lauren’s direction.

“We’ve been in championships before, don’t let it throw you off. This is a big one for me, so leave the stress to me.” Lauren said, looking around her team and smirking at the eager and determined faces looking back at her. “You know what I want and I know you got it, so just play like you always do and we’ll be great.”

\----

Lauren couldn’t believe it.

They won. Her final game and they fucking won!

She tugged her helmet off with a yell as she felt her team clamouring around her in the end zone.

They’d won and she scored the final touchdown.

She cheered along with her team and laughed when they hoisted her into the air. Lauren saw most of the school on the field, all celebrating and being vaguely good winners to their rivals.

She yelped when the team almost dropped her to the ground, landing solidly on her feet before she was promptly pushed straight onto her back, the wind being knocked out of her.

“Jesus Christ.” She wheezed, opening her eyes to see Camila looking down at her with a wild grin.

“Congratulations baby!” Camila screamed over the general noise. Lauren laughed and wrapped her arms around Camila’s waist. She struggled to stand up, Camila barely giving her enough room.

Lauren grinned at Camila’s surprised squeal when she tucked her hands under Camila’s thighs and pulled her up into her arms. Lauren grunted as Camila wrapped her legs around her waist and her arms around Lauren’s neck.

She couldn’t complain, didn’t even think of complaining when Camila claimed her lips with enough enthusiasm for Lauren to ignore the catcalls of her teammates. It devolved into smiles too quickly to get too inappropriate for the football field but Lauren didn’t care.

She had her girlfriend, a new championship title and a great end to her last game of her high school career.

She was on top of the world.

\----

Scratch that, she was on top of the motherfuckin’ universe.

And possibly drunk.

The post-championship party was in full swing and Lauren couldn’t remember when she’d started drinking but she knows it’s not time to stop yet.

She was trying to make the world stop spinning as she collapsed on a sofa. Lauren closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

“Hey champ.” Lauren opened her eyes as a familiar weight settled in her lap and Camila’s arm curled under her neck with a grin.

“Hey baby.” Lauren slurred slightly.

“How much you had tonight?” Camila asked, leaning forward and nuzzling against Lauren’s cheek.

“I dunno. Enough but like not enough.”

“Alright babe.” Camila giggled, leaning her head against Lauren’s. Lauren finally realised Camila was in her lap and her hands came up to land on Camila’s lower back and her thighs.

“I mean who cares? I’m a champion leader.” Lauren said with a bright grin.

Camila leaned in and captured her lips gently, letting Lauren’s cloudy mind catch up with the situation before pressing in closer. She almost forgot they were at a crowded house party with the way Lauren’s hands were moving over her body.

It wasn’t until a vague shouting pierced through her heat-filled brain that Camila pulled back.

“Do you hear something?” She panted. Lauren shook her head, leaning up again with an obvious goal in mind if the hand trailing up her inner thigh was any indication.

“Nope.” Camila let her press another few kisses to her lips before she sat back, a hand on Lauren’s chest as she looked around at the very empty room.

“Everyone must’ve gone outside.” Lauren said once she also seemed to notice the lack of drunk teenagers.

“Yeah but why?”

And then they heard it clearer.

“When I say Team you say Camren! Team?”

“Camren!”

“Team?”

“Camren!”

“Fuck yeah Team Camren forever!” Dinah’s scream echoed into the room and Camila rolled her eyes.

“We have horrible friends.” She mumbled, ducking back down to kiss Lauren’s cheek. Lauren cupped the back of her neck with an oddly serious, drunk look in her eye.

“I love you. Like a lot.”

“I love you too Lo, and if you remember any of this in the morning I hope you find that love for Dinah.” Camila giggled.

\----

Lauren groaned as her bed moved. She cracked open one eye, her arm wrapping around Camila’s mid-section from where she was sat on the edge of the bed.

“Look who’s alive.” Camila teased. Lauren groaned and buried her face in Camila’s back, using her to block out the morning light.

“I hate alcohol.”

“No you don’t.” Camila turned around and let Lauren put her head in her lap.

“I also hate Dinah.” Lauren growled as she was hit with memories.

“No you don’t.” Camila laughed before looking surprised when Lauren sat up quickly.

“Please tell me I didn’t say ‘I love you’ for the first time when shitfaced?” She winced as Camila looked at her blankly. “Fuck.”

“It was sweet.” Camila said quietly, tucking a strand of hair behind Lauren’s ear, her fingers trailing down her jaw.

“I meant it though.” Lauren said with a lopsided grin.

“So did I.”

“I love you.” Lauren whispered as she closed her eyes. Camila pressed a feather light kiss to her lips.

“I love you too.”

“I do not love hangovers,” Lauren groaned, her head falling to Camila’s shoulder, “if my eyes weren’t burning and my head not pounding and my tongue not on fire, I would kiss you properly.”

“I know baby.” Camila mused, running her hands through Lauren’s hair.

Their moment was broken when the bedroom door slammed open.

“Team Camren for life!”

“Fuck off Dinah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> Kudos / comments encouraged below and on my Tumblr (@alexdoeswriting) + Wattpad (@Firebird_18)


End file.
